


You're On

by Fantasy_forsaken



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Competition, Crushes, Elven Character, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous!Loki, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_forsaken/pseuds/Fantasy_forsaken
Summary: Elven royals come to visit Asgard for diplomacy. Loki takes a liking to the Elvish princess and Thor notices. He makes a bet with Loki as to who can bed her first. But a true spark appears between the princess and Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Visiting Royals

Loki stood beside his brother Thor while his mother and father, the queen and king of Asgard, sat upon their throne. They waited in silence for the queen, king, and princess of Alfheim to enter the throne room.

“Remind me again mother, why I have to be here?” Loki said, 

“All of us must greet the visiting royals of Alfheim, they are here for diplomacy, which involves all of us.” Frigga, queen of Asgard, said.

Loki huffed, he understood why Thor had to be here, he is the crown prince, but matters of diplomacy usually did not involve Loki. Yes, he studied matters of politics and inter-realm relations but Loki thought that he would never be a part of such matters. 

Still, Loki waited beside his favoured brother, his mother, and father for the Elven royals of Alfheim.

The doors to the throne room opened with Asgardian royal guards flanking both doors. They gave way for three Elves who entered and with grace, they seemed to float towards the Asgardian royals. 

They clothed in a delicate fashion, leaves and branches of all sorts of colours were embroidered upon their clothes.

“Welcome to Asgard King and Lady Arquen, and daughter of Arquen,” Odin said, “I hope you find your stay comfortable,”

“Thank you for your hospitality All-Father, may I present my daughter, princess Aurelia Arquen,” The elven king announced,

The young woman just behind her mother stepped forward. Loki noticed that her eyes gleamed like a green forest, her hair was partly braided and pinned at the crown of her head. The rest of her golden-brown hair laid loose and fell down her back in small curls.

Princess Aurelia stepped forward and gave a deep curtsy. “I look forward to touring Asgard, it has been a very long time since I last visited,” she said

Frigga smiled, “indeed, you were just older than a babe since I last saw you,”

Aurelia gave a small smile to Frigga, although she had no memories of her, she knew she would enjoy her company.

Odin stood and placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder, “These are my sons, prince Thor and prince Loki,” 

King Arquen laughed, “Yes I remember you two, you were just children when I last saw you, running around the palace and playing tricks upon everyone.”

Thor’s face turned a shade of red at being reminded about his childhood. Although Loki could not say the same, many of their tricks were his ideas and he took pride in all the chaos he had ensued. 

The kings continued to talk amongst themselves of politics and goals for them travelling here, Loki grew bored once again and found his gaze upon the princess.

She was gorgeous, one of the most beautiful elven women that he had ever laid eyes on. She was as tall as him and stood with grace, her movements seemed fluid. He raked his eyes on the rest of her body, although most were hidden under her voluminous dress. And of course, he couldn’t help but just take a peek at her breasts.

Perfect. His trousers seemed to agree as well and he begged silently for his member not to harden in front of such esteemed guests.

“Well, we will leave to get settled in, you will be shown your rooms by the servants here,” Odin gestured to the servants in the corner and they came forward upon his signal.

“Thank you, Odin, we look forward to the coming weeks,” King Arquen said.

The elven royals took their leave and Loki said a prayer of thanks, he hoped that they had not noticed the bulge in his pants.

And without a second thought or care, Loki left himself to take care of his predicament.

* * *

Loki laid upon his bed with his eyes shut, he dreamed of her milky skin sprawled out on his sheets. Loki imagined her naked form below his writhing in pleasure. Her face was a sure sign of the pleasure Loki was giving her. 

He unlaced his trousers letting his erection spring free, Valhalla, what would her gorgeous lips feel like around my cock? Loki put his hand on his cock and started pumping, still imagining her lips instead of his hands.

He dreamed of her soft hands touching his hips, his abdomen, his thighs. He continued to pump himself faster and faster. 

“Sweet Aurelia,” he whispered, he threw his head back on the pillow moaning for release. He was right there, and when he dreamed of him dipping his hard cock into her warm cunt, he exploded. White ropes continually spurted from his cock onto his abdomen.

Loki raised from his bed and wandered over to his bathroom. He cleaned himself up and was getting ready for the night ahead, yet his cock had other thoughts, he was still hard.

Damn it to hell, Loki thought.

Tonight he was supposed to feast with other Asgardians and the elven royals.

And so, hastily, Loki set his hand upon his cock again and stroked himself. With a small yell, he reached his climax and his hard member throbbed cum all over the bathroom floor.

“Loki!?” The sound of his brother’s voice rang outside his bedroom door. “Are you alright? I heard you yell as I walked past your room!”

From the bathroom, Loki replied with a swift lie, “yes Thor! Just spilled some wine on my attire for the evening!”

“Oh, ok!” Thor replied and Loki could hear his footfalls slowly fading away.

Finally looking down upon himself, he had finally softened. For now.

* * *

  
The evening that the Elven royals arrived Asgard held a feast in their honour. The grand ballroom was decorated in Elven and Asgardian style commemorating the relationship between the two realms. 

Odin and Frigga sat at the head table at the end of the room, king and lady Arquen chatted with them. Thor was told stories of his battles with the princess and some other guests nearby.

And Loki, of course, stood alone in the corner of the room, observing.

And again his eyes went to Princess Aurelia. She had a smile on her face as she laughed at whatever Thor had just said. Loki’s jaw tightened. 

Always second to his brother. Thor could have the princess tonight in his bed if he only asked her. Nobody had ever paid attention to Loki.

Thor looked around the room for his brother, hoping that he would join in on the conversation with the princess. Eventually, he found the blackhead of hair among the sea of blonds.

“Loki,” he called, “over here!”

Loki saw his brother's face. Internally, Loki dreaded the thought of conversing with anybody tonight. And after what had happened after he saw Princess Aurelia, Loki was desperate to be anywhere but near her.

Unable to refuse his brother in front of a crowd Loki made his way to the grand table.

“Princess Aurelia,” Loki said in greeting, “brother,”

Aurelia gave a slight nod to him and a simple smile, “Prince Loki,” her voice was like silk, 

Thor clapped a hand on Loki’s shoulder and with the other passed a cup of ale to Loki. 

“I was just talking about you brother to the princess here!” Thor bellowed

Loki’s brows raised, “what about?” He said sheepishly

“All good things I assure,” Aurelia said, “Thor has told me that you spend quite a lot of time in the library, I was hoping you would show me one day,”

Loki looked into her green eyes and almost got lost in them, “of course, it’d be my pleasure, princess,”

“No need to call me princess, Aurelia is fine,” she smiled

“In that case,” Loki said, “just call me Loki,” 

Her eyes twinkled and Loki couldn’t quite figure out what they twinkled with... joy? Adventure? Or was it mischief? For the first time, Loki could not figure out who the woman before him was.

Before they could say anything else servants flooded the room with gigantic plates of food. The three of them made their way to their seats. Loki had the pleasure of being seated opposite of princess Aurelia.

Her face was flushed by the heat of the room but it looked to him like she had a blush. Her hair was now all in braids of intricacy and delicacy.

“How do you favour Asgard so far Aurelia?” Loki asked as a servant came to fill his cup. He took a sip and watched her,

“Well, it’s very grand. The feasts we have are nothing compared to this,” She replied, she took a drink from her glass.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Loki hated the exchanging of pleasantries and he was already feeling a tightening in his trousers. Still, Loki kept composure and continued to eat in silence.

~~

Loki made small conversation here and there throughout the five-course meal and eventually the main dinner was done. Now people were free to dance, converse, drink and eat more. Loki would usually sit back from all the festivities and take his leave earlier than the others. 

Although tonight somebody decided to disrupt Loki from his thoughts. Loki didn’t bother to turn around but instead, the Princess came up beside him holding two cups of wine. 

“Here,” she passed him a cup,

Loki took the cup without thinking but refused to meet her gaze.

She took a sip from her wine, “why don’t you take part in the festivities?” She asked

Loki almost choked on his wine, no one had ever been so blunt with him before. “I won't lower myself to the actions of gluttony and imprudence,”

She hummed and took another sip, “well if you won’t join me for a dance, I’ll have to find someone else,” she drowned the rest of her cup and placed it on a nearby table. She ran off into the crowd, her dress swishing with every step.

Loki swore to himself, he wanted to dance with her but was too afraid of the consequences,

“What consequences?” He asked himself, “being made a fool when she eventually runs off to Thor,”

Loki too drowned the rest of his wine.

He watched her dance with the Asgardian nobles. Her smile was brighter than any star.


	2. The Bet

There was uproarious laughter and talk about the grand hall and Loki was there observing it all. He continued to eye the princess, the way her hair flowed down her back, her eyes sparkled when she spoke, her waist as she continued to dance.

Although his daydream broke when a hard hand smacked his shoulder.

“How about a competition brother!” Said Thor,

Loki rolled his eyes, pretending to be uninterested but in truth, Loki loved a challenge, even if it came from his brother.

“What type of competition,” he said as both he and Thor eyed the lovely elven princess.

Thor leaned over to his brother, “whoever beds her first wins,” he said. Thor knew that his brother had taken an interest in her, although he may not be the most observant Asgardian, he knew Loki well enough to know when he was interested.

“You think I want to share your seconds?” Loki asked,

“No, but I know your interest in her. Loki, I know when you're interested in something, and it seems Princess Aurelia has piqued your interest,” Thor said, “so, if you're so determined for her to like you, make sure she hasn’t fallen in love with me first.”

Turmoil swarmed Loki, he hated his brother for knowing him so well, he hated his brother for his narcissistic tendencies. Most of all Loki hated that Thor could have any women he chose, whereas he would always be second best.

Loki was silent for a moment, his eyes never met his brother’s,

“Deal,” Loki said, “but if I win, I get to use magic during our sparring sessions,”

Thor became silent, clearly upset by his brother, 

“Fine,” Thor said, “but if I win, you have to do my assignments,”

The brothers looked at each other and Thor put out his hand. Loki shook it in agreement.

* * *

It was well into the night and Aurelia was beginning to feel the alcohol wearing off, her legs felt like jello and her cheeks were sore from smiling. 

She searched around for her handmaiden, ready to go to bed. But a big figure blocked her view,

“Who are you looking for? Not my brother I hope,” Thor laughed

Aurelia looked up to meet his eyes, “Oh, no... I was just looking for my handmaiden,” 

“Leaving so soon?” Thor asked, his hands on his hips,

“I feel exhausted, we don’t have feasts like these on Alfheim,” She smiled,

“Then allow me to escort you to your room,” He held out an arm,

As much as she enjoyed his company, it would not suit a woman of her status to have any man- even a prince- escort her to her room. “That’s ok, no need,” 

Thor’s face looked a little taken aback, “Oh, well then allow me to wish you a good night,” he took a small bow

Aurelia gave a small smile and left him in the middle of the grand ballroom. She left without even finding her handmaiden but decided against going back. 

Aurelia made her way back to her room and let her shoulders fall. She didn’t even realize she had been so tense. Meeting two princes with entirely different personalities was quite the juggle. 

She sat in front of her mirror and took out the intricate braids in her hair. She brushed her hair and stared at her reflection.

_ Why did mother and father bring me here? I can easily learn diplomacy at home. _

Then something struck her, she felt stupid that she didn’t see it before. 

_ Marriage. _

Aurelia placed the brush down and took off her evening gown. She loosened the laces in the back and tugged it off. It made her feel sick. She knew she would have to marry, for the could of her realm and crown, but… growing up happened so fast. In her mind, Aurelia still thought of herself as a teenager, but here she was, a young woman, ready to bear the crown of Alfheim. it was all happening so fast.

She let out a sigh as her gowns fell to the floor. She climbed into bed and pulled the thin sheets around her. She stared at the ceiling. To her surprise, she started to imagine Loki from tonight. He was dressed in his royal regalia and his spine was straight. He observed the crowd with his watchful green eyes. 

It could have been worse, he could have been entirely incompetent,

And unattractive. 

Aurelia bit her lip and squeezed her legs together, she did find Loki attractive. His aura screamed intelligence which appealed to her. 

Her face warmed as she thought of him shirtless in bed, reading, his face calm, unlike his tense face at the feast. Aurelia imagined small scars dotting his porcelain skin. His hands, although they could wield a weapon, were delicate. 

* * *

Loki couldn’t sleep. Which annoyed him. 

Bitterly, he rose from his bed and exited his room. So he wandered. And so did his mind. 

Was Aurelia more interested in knowledge? Or fighting?

He tried to pry her from his mind. He wished he would stop thinking about her. She was a guest, not someone he should become close to. 

But that stupid bet with Thor. Of course, he knew that Loki was interested. He would usually never speak at a feast, yet last night he decided to speak with Aurelia. 

Valhalla, just her name sounded beautiful. 

Without realizing it, he had wandered into the guest quarters. There was a crack of moonlight that flooded the hallway from a door. So Loki cast a silent spell on himself and walked towards the door. 

There she laid, naked, in bed. The sheets hugged her body, leaving little to the imagination.

_Leave! You shouldn’t be here!_

A part of him wanted to, but he was too stunned to move. His legs felt like a rock, glued to the floor. 

Do the Elven sleep naked?

He had no knowledge of their kind besides the general physique and abilities. He swore to himself, he should know about her. Loki decided to try to learn more about her as he tried to best his brother in this stupid competition. 

Loki’s eyes continued to stare at her body underneath the sheets. He now realized how tight his pyjamas felt.

Fuck.


	3. A Relaxing Swim

Thankfully Loki awoke before his servants decided to wake him. Loki woke to a  _ predicament _ and was glad that the servants weren’t there to notice. He was just glad that he hadn’t made a  _ mess _ as he used to as a teenager. 

He wandered to his bathroom, closed the door, and stripped. He tried to ignore his stiff cock as he drew himself a bath. As he entered the warm water his muscles relaxed and he took a deep breath.  There was a knock on the door and then a pause. But he was too late to say anything, the door creaked open

“Oh, sorry your highness,” A servant curtsied and lowered her head,

Relief flooded him as she looked away, unaware of his  _ issue _ . 

“It’s fine, you did not know I was in here,” he replied. 

She stepped away and closed the door behind her. He was thankful for that as well. Yet no matter how much he tried to relax the strain of his cock remained. 

_ Fuck it. _

But just as he was going to get himself off, the servant decided to knock yet again. 

“Yes?” Loki’s voice was strained with anger,

“Your highness, Princess Aurelia was wondering if you would show her the royal library today,” she didn’t enter but spoke through the door

“Send someone to tell her I’ll meet her after I’m done,” Loki said

“Yes, your highness,” 

* * *

  
  


“Prince Loki will meet you here at your bedroom,” The messenger said,

“Thank you,” Estel — Aurelia’s Handmaiden —answered. Estel closed the door and went back to helping Aurelia into her gowns. “Loki will meet you here soon I believe”

“Thank you for doing that Estel,” Aurelia stood as Estel continued to tie up the gowns

Estel gave smile, “My pleasure, princess,”

As Estel continued to tie up her gowns Aurelia looked outside her window. She found the sun bearing down on the Asgardian Palace.

“Do you think Loki enjoys swimming?” Aurelia thought aloud,

“I thought you were going to the library,” Estel commented

“Well it’s beautiful outside, I wonder if there is a lake we could swim in,”

“Do the Asgardians even swim?” Estel asked,

Aurelia chuckled, “that’s a good question, I suppose I could teach him,”

Estel finished with Aurelia’s gowns, she stood back and made sure she looked appropriate, “is my mistress infatuated?”

“I wouldn’t say infatuated, more...interested,” She pauses, “He’s intriguing,”

Estel simply smiled.  A knock came at the door. Estel and Aurelia shared a smile.  Aurelia opened the door to find Loki standing with his hands clasped behind his back. He gave a small smile.

“Good morning Loki,” Aurelia said

“Morning, I trust you slept well?” Loki asked

“I did yes,” Aurelia took a thread of hair and placed it behind her pointed ear.

He would never admit it, but that simple action made him feel absolutely weak. The point of her ears was razor-sharp and perfectly shaped. 

“Shall I be your tour guide today?” Loki sarcastically bowed and held out his hand,

Aurelia laughed as she took his smooth hand. He grasped her hand and placed a kiss upon it. Aurelia could feel the blush creep up her neck. She had difficulty trying to contain her smile. 

“Do you swim?” Aurelia said,

The comment caught Loki off guard, unsure if she was joking or not. He met her eyes, “I do,”

“Is there a lake around here?” 

“There is, yes, you want to go swimming?”

“Yes, it’s so beautiful out,” 

“You don’t want to go to the library?” He asked, he was surprised that she wanted to go swimming,

She felt bad as he asked about the library, “oh, it’s not that I don’t want to see the library, it is just a beautiful day and I did not wish to miss it”

Loki provided another smile, “Well then, do you have your swimming dress?”

Aurelia’s laugh was ringing clear, “a swimming dress? I have no need for I do not know what a swimming dress is,”

Loki stood straighter, he begged himself not to look flustered. He said nothing and led the way to the swimming lake. 

~~

A clearing in the forest laid out for a small blue lake, or a pond more like. Trees of the purest green dotted the edge. Soft rocks lined the lake. The water was still.

“May I present to you, your personal swimming lake,” Loki sarcastically made a deep bow, and presented the small pond before him. 

Aurelia smiled as he made way for the little lake. Her eyes sparkled as she took in the view. She couldn’t miss the twinkle in his own eyes, she felt a familiarity within them.  She broke eye contact and ran towards the lake. She bunched up her dress, took off her shoes and placed her feet in the lake. She looked behind to see Loki still as a cat. She couldn’t discern what his emotions were from far away 

_ He might die of shock when I go swimming.  _ She thought

He watched as she splashed her feet in the lake, pure joy within her face. He walked to meet up with her. He took off his shoes and placed his feet in the water. 

“Well? Are you going in?” Aurelia spoke and nodded to the lake,

He took off his shirt and with a green shimmer, he changed into shorts. He plunged into the lake, sending water everywhere.

She shielded herself with her arms, the hem of her dress falling into the water. She backed out of the water,

“Don’t look!” She called. She walked behind some bushes and unlaced her gowns. She put them over the bushes and ran to the lake.

Loki simply heard a splash and hesitantly turned to look. He could only see her shoulders, but based on the fact that they were bare he guessed that she was completely naked. This time his cheeks reddened. 

She looked at his red cheeks and giggled, “you Asgardians are so conservative, were you not born naked?” Aurelia asked

“That’s true, I have always wondered why we shun the natural body.” Loki had learned from society that the natural body was to be hidden but he had always wondered why.

A silence slid between them as Loki pondered the woman in front of him. Aurelia stared at his eyes, daring those emerald eyes to look down.

She was disappointed when he didn’t

Instead, she dunked her head below the water and bobbed back up again. The cool lake against her skin felt like paradise. 

_ Norns, don’t look down, don’t…  _ Loki thought. She was so close to him, and she was exposed in every way. 

His thoughts were dashed away when the water hit his face. He heard the sweet ringing sound of her laugh 

Aurelia fled as she splashed Loki in the face. He had gone completely still, she watched his eyes glaze over with… mischief? Or lust? Just as she believed he would look down, she threw water at him. She swam away, not wanting to be caught.  He shook his head and cleared away the water from his eyes. He could see her getting away, a big smile on her face.

“Hey!” He called out. He went after her with a predatory look on his face

When she looked back she positively squealed as he came after her.  They chased each other and flung water at each other until both were exhausted. Each trying to catch their breath after the excitement. They simply floated in silence.

“The sun will set in a couple of hours,” Loki spoke,

Aurelia looked at her dress on the bushes by the water. She secretly wanted Loki to watch her put them on. So she made her way to the edge of the lake and waded out. She didn’t ask him to turn away. She could feel his eyes on her back. Her cheeks reddened and warmed. She didn’t make eye contact with him as she went behind the bush and laced up her gowns.

He didn’t look away. He saw her back, her buttocks, her legs. He never once thought that she would be so daring.

_ “This competition is mine…”  _ Loki thought. Surely after this day, Aurelia was interested in him.


	4. A Symbolic Fight

Aurelia woke up to sunlight on her face. Her favourite way to wake up. She carefully opened her eyes to see Estel opening the drapes. 

“Good morning princess,” She said

“Good morning,” Aurelia stretched

“How was your time with Prince Loki yesterday?” Estel asked,

Aurelia took her time reminiscing, she sat up in bed and wrapped a blanket around her naked body trying to keep warm. She smiled to herself, but Estel noticed.

“I am assuming you had a nice time based on that smile of yours,” Estel smiled with mischief.

“I believe it went well, yes,” Aurelia continued to smile.

“Do you intend to visit the library with him today?” She asked

She thought about it for a moment, she did want to see the famous Asgardian library. She could tell that it was one of Loki’s favourite spots. Her heart did flutter a little when thinking about him.  There came a knock at the door. Estel went over and opened it a crack. Aurelia could not hear who was at the door.

_ "Was it Loki?” _ Her mind called. Her heart fluttered again

“I’ll let her know,” Estel said and shut the door, her expression unreadable.

Aurelia bit her lip.

“Thor has requested he show you the training grounds today,” 

_ “Oh”  _ Aurelia’s mind deflated

Well, it wasn’t that bad. She did enjoy his company that night at the feast. His laughter was loud and contagious. All of his stories were about the beasts he had killed or all the men he could fight at once. Aurelia laughed a little to herself.

“Seems you have both princes vying for your attention,” Estel too laughed a little. She made her way over to the closet and started to pick out some gowns. She held one up what had a hint of red blush underneath a cream gown. Aurelia nodded, if she was to marry a prince, may as well appeal to them.

She lifted from the bed and stretched again. What an interesting turn of events.

* * *

Thor and princess Aurelia walked the halls of the palace and made their way to the training grounds. Thor was hoping to show off his abilities in front of the princess. He thought that he had the high ground in this competition with his brother.

Just as Thor thought about his brother doesn’t Loki turn the corner and greet them.

Loki nods his head to the princess, “Aurelia,” he simply nodded to his brother, “Where are you going?”

Aurelia spoke first, “Thor is to show me the training grounds,” 

Loki simply hummed with his hands behind his back. Deep inside he was seething. He hated to see the princess in the company of Thor. So he came up with an idea.

“Oh? Are you going to spar?” Loki asked

Before Aurelia answered, Thor, piped up, “I don’t think she would want to fight me,”

Loki’s brows raised, “So you’re simply going to spar against a dummy and she watches? Where is the fun in that?” There was a pause in the conversation. “Why don’t you and I spar?” He asked Thor.

Thor straightened his spine, he didn’t expect his brother would want to fight him. “You’re on, brother,”

The three of them walked the halls towards the training grounds. Aurelia found herself seemingly nervous, although she did not know why.

~~

Aurelia sat in a seat just above the training grounds. She could see Loki and Thor clearly as they wore average padded armour. Some other warriors around quietly stopped their own training to come to see the spectacle of the royal brothers fighting each other.  Thor wielded a small sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Loki was clearly aiming to be quick on his feet as he had chosen two daggers, he slid a third one into a holster on his thigh. 

Aurelia fiddled with her hands, there was a nervousness in the air but she also was amused.

_ “How symbolic, _ ” She thought “ _ The two most eligible bachelors fighting against each other” _

Thor struck first. His sword flew through the air. But Loki was quick, he dodged Thor’s sword. Loki flicked the knife in the air. They circled each other. 

The fight continued, each giving each other blows. Loki was quick and spry, he was lethal with those knives. But Thor had his strengths, he eventually figured out the patterns of Loki’s strikes. Loki changed his tactics again, he almost taunted Thor to strike. But one blow Loki did not see. Thor’s elbow came knocking into Loki’s face, sending him backward onto the ground. 

_ “Damn him. If I could use my magic, he would have surrendered by now,”  _ Loki thought. He was out of breath, wanting to be finished with this embarrassment. He held his hands up in surrender.

The crowd cheered and Thor held out a hand to Loki. Loki bit his lip and half-heartedly accepted Thor’s help. 

Aurelia stood and clapped. The symbolism hit her, was she to marry Thor?

Red anger soared through Loki, he watched Aurelia clap, her eyes flicked from Thor to himself. He exited the training grounds. Pure red rage flowed through him, he hated that Thor always had to win, always had to be better than him. Always had women fawning over him, just like Aurelia. That name brought both calm and more rage. Clearly, she was clapping for Thor’s win, her eyes clearly went to him simply for pity. Loki took off the padded armour and dropped it on the floor as he left. He discarded the daggers on a table as he left. 

Loki made his way to his chambers. The doors flew open with a flick of his wrist, he entered and slammed his fist against the wall. His jaw tightened as his knuckles cracked. He thought about giving up this ridiculous competition. Thor would always win, no matter how hard Loki tried. 

_ "What is the point?"  _ He thought.

~~

Aurelia searched for Loki, she found the discarded armour and the daggers on the table of the training grounds. She heard Thor approach her so she put a smile on her face.

“Congratulations Thor, that was well fought,” She said

Thor gave a big smile, he felt pride swallow him. She would be his in no time, and he wouldn’t have to do any of his academics anymore. He gave a small laugh as well. “Well, I am the strongest,”

Aurelia burned at his comment,  _ The nerve of him! _ She thought. She continued to smile, pretending to be interested in this whole situation. But she could feel the anger Loki was giving off after his defeat. Before she was about to speak Thor interrupted. 

“How about I show you the rest of the city?” He asked.

Aurelia bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to find Loki, see if he was ok. He was clearly upset and embarrassed from the spar with Thor. But she cannot just say no to the crown prince of Asgard. Clearly, she needed to impress at least one of the Asgardian princes for the sake of her kingdom. 

She gave a nod, “Sure,” She spoke softly

Thor held out his arm, and reluctantly Aurelia took it. She tried not to think about the sweat on his arms.

He led the princess out of the palace and they made their way to the center of Asgard. The city was bustling with vendors of all sorts. Some in carts some and some of the streets had shops built along. Crowds dotted the street and Aurelia continued to walk beside Thor. The energy was awkward. People stopped and bowed before the prince and Aurelia felt as though she was on display as Thor’s woman. A seed of anger bloomed inside of Aurelia. She was not Thor’s,  _ Yet.  _ Her mind spoke. She let go of his arm and clasped her hands behind her back as she strode along with Thor.

He looked at her and a sliver of disappointment crept inside him. This competition would be harder than he thought. He loved this challenge. He looked at her and imagined her sprawled on his bed. The feeling of satisfaction went through him. He smiled, he would win her and no more academic work. 

Aurelia saw the smug smile on Thor’s face, it confused her but also unsettled her. She pretended it didn’t bother her.

“How do you like the streets of Asgard?” Thor asked

“I love the liveliness of the streets, reminds me of the trading centers in Alfheim” She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

Thor watches as she tucks a piece of hair behind her pointed ear, “What is Alfheim like? I have yet to visit,”

They continue to stroll down the busy street. Aurelia looks at the vendors and stores. She should grab a souvenir before she leaves. She meets Thor’s eyes. “Alfheim is relatively similar to Asgard, but the differences are… very large.” She laughs, “We don’t have many feasts… and when we do they are full of delicate music and traditions”

Thor nods and he imagines her dancing at the feast that had just passed. How he wished to grip her waist as she writhed beneath him. He blinked his eyes, focusing back on her words.

“Elves are much more carefree about life, we simply wish to enjoy nature and what it has to give us.” She was tempted to talk about how elves are carefree about nudity and such but advised against it.

The sun was getting more golden as it hit the horizon, the neighbouring planets were more illuminated.

“Shall we head back?” Thor suggested,

Deep inside Aurelia gave a sigh of relief. “Yes, don’t want to worry the parents,” She gave a small laugh.


	5. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter but I PROMISE its going to get steamy soon!!!

_ “Let’s see who can bed her first…”  _

Thor’s voice rang through Loki’s mind. His mind was a race throughout the hours of the night. He watched on his bed as the stars moved past. Visions of Aurelia’s smile, the sound of her laugh, the feeling of her hand when he kissed it raced through his mind. Loki gave a groan, desperate for sleep. 

Eventually, his eyes fell closed but the sun soon rose. Golden rays filtered through the windows and stirred Loki awake. With aches and pains from yesterday, Loki slowly rose from the bed. He decided he didn’t want to see Aurelia today.

_ What  _ is  _ the point? They’ll be married anyway. That’s why she’s here.  _ Loki thought to himself 

There was a knock on the door. Loki knew it was the servant.

“Come in,” he called

The door opened and a small lady in a plain grey dress walked in. She opened the curtains more. Loki gave a small sigh and went to his desk. 

_ I’ll have to do all of his princely responsibilities too. So much for being a great king Thor.  _

The maid did not react to Loki, she simply stoked the fire in the fireplace and went to run him a bath. Loki stared at the pages before him. Readings about the nine realms, diplomacy, politics. Everything that  _ Thor  _ should be doing.

The maid quietly informed him that his bath was ready and that breakfast will soon be brought up. He thanked her quietly, watched her leave, and went to the bath.

* * *

  
  


Aurelia woke up feeling… exhausted. For some reason, her muscles hurt. There was a slight ache behind her eyes. Estel brought over some water and willow bark to chew on. 

“Who knew two princes would be the death of you m’lady,” Estel tried to make light of the situation. 

Aurelia took a gulp of water, trying to get the taste of willow bark out of her mouth. She took a breath and watched as Estel went to run her a bath. Aurelia took a moment to think, even though it hurt her head.

_ Thor was kind. He was nice. He is the heir to the throne. All that a princess could want. But… I feel as though I have known Loki my whole life.  _

“Your bath is ready,” Estel’s voice broke Aurelia’s thought.

Aurelia reluctantly lifted from the warm bed and went to the bathroom. She was thankful for the warm water that surrounded her. Estel left some soaps on the edge and shut the door. Although she washed, her mind was reeling.

~~

A little while later Aurelia finished her bath, she let Estel dry her hair and braid small parts. Yet there was a heaviness in the air and Estel noticed, she gazed up from braiding and watched Aurelia’s conflicting eyes.

“Aurelia,” Estel said softly

Aurelia blinked and looked to Estel, seemingly coming out from a trance. “Yes?”

“What is on your mind, you have barely spoken this morning,”

Aurelia simply gave a false smile, “you know me too well.” She paused, “I like Loki… a lot… and I just don’t know if I should tell Mother and Father before I tell Loki.”

Estel continued to braid but hummed. “I have never seen you so infatuated with someone. If this was normal circumstances I would advise you to tell the King and Queen, but…” Estel gave a heavy breath and let go of the braid she finished. Estel met Aurelia’s eyes in the mirror, “Tell Loki how you feel,”

Aurelia met Estel’s gaze, a warm happiness bloomed within her. She was thankful for having someone like Estel at her side. A perfect confidant, a perfect advisor. After making sure she looked ok she decided to explore the palace herself. Maybe she’ll come across Prince Loki.

  
~~  
  
  


Aurelia found herself wandering the Palace. Servants and guards milled about, the palace seemed to always be buzzing with energy. Quite different from her home. There was something deep inside that told her to find Loki. She wanted to see him. She wanted him to show her the library. Aurelia had a feeling it was Loki’s favourite spot. 

Aurelia wandered and found herself in the royal gardens, the bright sun warmed her skin. Flowers of every shade and every colour bloomed along the paths. Tall trees with gnarled trunks provided shade every once in a while. Aurelia could hear the small trickling sound of fountains. She  walked the white stone path and found herself in the company of the Queen of Asgard. She sat with other women on a bench. Some painted, some embroidered linens, some simply were chatting. Aurelia’s heart sped up a bit, she fiddled with her hands. 

Frigga saw Aurelia and beckoned her over, “Aurelia, come here,” her voice was smooth.

Aurelia walked over, still a little nervous. “Good morning, your majesty” she gave a curtsy.

Frigga made room for Aurelia on the bench and motioned for her to sit. Aurelia did so and placed some hair behind her ear. 

“Please, call me Frigga, everyone else here does so.” Frigga smiled. Aurelia simply smiled and didn’t give an answer.

Again, Frigga said, “Are you enjoying Asgard?”

“Very much so,” Aurelia said, fiddling with her hair.

Frigga keeps her smile but a slight glint of mischief twinkles within them. Aurelia’s heart sped faster, she has seen that same twinkle within Loki’s eyes.

“Have my sons been treating you well?” She asks,

“Yes, uh…” Aurelia gave a small laugh, “they’ve been quite nice, they’ve been showing me around”

“Good, have you been to the library yet?” She asked as she continued to embroider a piece of cloth.

Aurelia shook her head, “No, I was actually trying to find Loki and have him show me…”

Frigga simply smiles, she doesn’t answer for a moment. She pauses her embroidery again and faces Aurelia. 

“Let’s go find him shall we?” She said, she leaves the embroidery hoop on the bench, she looks to her ladies in waiting, “stay here, I’ll be back,”

Frigga walked with practiced grace, her movements seem fluid just like the elves. Aurelia trailed behind as Frigga walked her through the halls. She turned into a corridor and it became significantly quieter. 

“The royal chambers,” Frigga commented like she knows Aurelia has questions.

Frigga came to pause at one of the doors and gave a gentle knock. Frigga and Aurelia wait, they hear footsteps approaching. Loki slowly opens the door,

“Hello, mother,” 

To Aurelia, Loki seemed different today. A little quieter than normal. Frigga felt it too.

“Son, why don’t you show Aurelia the library?” Frigga said

Loki doesn’t meet Aurelia’s eyes, he simply nods and comes out of his rooms. 

“To the library,” His voice is quiet, and he leads Aurelia to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter....   
> Smut.....


End file.
